


Taking a Shower

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Shower Sex, sex is in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi goes exploring in Jade's house and discovers a human shower! Jade joins in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SFW

Now that she lived with Jade on a remote island in the middle of nowhere, Feferi got bored easily. So it was only natural, she supposed, that she should explore the house in which she lived.

Stepping slowly and with an awestruck expression on her face, Feferi discovered a door which she entered.

She found herself in a room which was clean and white and smelled of water, making Feferi smile a shark-toothed grin as she immediately took to fiddling with taps, nuzzling towels that smelled of Jade, and noting the similarities between this pristine human bathroom and a troll ablution block.

However, she noticed one difference: a small glass chamber with a sort of nozzle and a dial within. Feferi cautiosly stepped inside the shower, still fully clothed, and looked at the dials and buttons. The seadweller tweaked the dial that changed water temperature, then pressed a button and nearly jumped out of her skin when a shower of water came from the nozzle.

She soon relaxed into the welcome flow of water, tweaking the dial until she found a temperature which suited her, and she shut her eyes and smiled at the warm, familiar feeling.

Soon, she heard the door open and she quickly turned off the flow of water and pressed herself to the back wall of the shower chamber as she could make out a silhouette through the shower curtain: none other than Jade herself. She could see Jade toss her clothes off into a crumpled heap on the floor and her cheeks blushed fuchsia. Why did Jade take off her clothes?

Feferi stayed silent as Jade, lacking her round glasses, stepped into the shower and turned on the water. The troll couldn’t stop herself from emitting a small ‘eep!’ as she saw Jade’s curvy, tan figure. 

That seemed to be enough to get Jade’s attention as she whirled her body around and shrieked in shock to find a sheepish Feferi standing behind her.

“Oh my God Feferi!” squealed Jade, covering her chest and crossing her legs. “What are you doing here? Your clothes are soaking!”

“Umm.. exploring?” Feferi offered a nervous grin, because she knew that her smiles always won Jade over. 

Her hypothesis was proved correct as Jade’s previously tense posture relaxed and her shoulders dropped.

"If you wanted a shower with me you could’ve SAID! You almost gave me a heart attack.” Sighed Jade, shaking her head like a parent reprimanding a mischievous child. “We have to get these clothes off of you.”

"Wait, what?!” Feferi blushed, her ear-fins flaring. “wait, i’m just swell with my clothes on!”

"That isn’t how human showers work, Fef.” Jade smirked and stripped Feferi of her clothes, jewellery and crown, leaving her only in her goggles. 

"Are you shore about this, Jade? You’ll sea my bulge..” 

"It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” giggled Jade, reassured that Feferi still used fish puns when she was nervous. She turned around and handed Feferi a sponge that she had put shower gel onto. “Seeing as though you’re here, could you wash my back?”

Feferi took a moment to look at the yellow sponge in her hand before tentatively pressing it against Jade’s back.

"That’s right, Fef! Now rub it around on my back a little!” 

Feferi nodded and did as Jade said, making some suds appear on Jade’s back.

"That feels nice, Fef! Keep going.” 

Feferi did as she was told, purring at the intimate yet chaste activity the two lovers were partaking in. Soon Jade’s back was covered in a thick, fragrant lather, and she turned around to rinse her back under the flow of water.

She turned to face Feferi and thank her with a kiss on the lips.

"Now what was that about 'seaing’ your bulge?”

"J-jade!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do the frick in the next chapter.


	2. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun happens ;)

Feferi crossed her legs nervously, blushing fuchsia. 

“Are you shore about this?” she asked Jade.

“Completely sure! Now just relax..” 

Feferi obeyed Jade, uncrossing her legs as Jade stepped forwards, pressing their wet bodies together as she kissed her, running her hands down Feferi’s sides. This earned a moan from Feferi, as Jade kissed the grey jawline, teasing Fef’s inner thigh.

"Jade..! Please..!” squealed the fish troll, spreading her legs. 

Jade nodded, and instead of going for her bulge, she trailed her fingers against Feferi’s nook lips, causing her ear-fins to flare and blush, and a moan to come from her mouth.

Jade continued to kiss Feferi’s neck, teasing her with her fingers. The fuchsia tentabulge wrapped around Jade’s wrist, gaining friction as it coiled and rubbed against her. 

Jade poked her tongue out, tracing the sensitive gills on Feferi’s neck as Feferi began to breathe faster, signalling her impending release. 

"J-jade..! B-bucket!” She whimpered urgently, and Jade got a bucket from her sylladex, allowing Feferi to climax into it. She flopped against the wall exhaustedly.

Jade giggled, placing the bucket outside the shower cubicle as she cleaned Feferi with a sponge, and the seadweller chirped and purred, enjoying the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> They do the frick in the next chapter


End file.
